


Glow

by Sami714



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Drugs, Future Fic, Gen, Rave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith goes undercover to kill the vampire king of Cleveland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

The stereos shook the warehouse, but the brightly-clad ravers danced on, oblivious to any dangers. The only words in the midst of all the electronic beat were, 'tell me secrets, tell me lies.'

Faith slipped through the sweating and delirious crowd, tracking the vampire king. Cleveland wasn't much, but it still had a king who was a royal pain in her ass. Not after tonight, she thought with a grin

Nipping and biting at most of the prettier boys at the rave, the king hadn't killed yet. Even vampires liked to party before they got their murder on, she guessed. His pupils were wicked large as he stopped to watch a girl twirl with LED glow sticks in her hands.

Faith pulled out a sharpened stick from her hair. She'd ditched the regular stakes when she saw the effing security pat everyone down for weapons. Her dark hair dropped on her bare shoulders in a warm mass. Hitching up her rainbow tube top, she slunk after the king as he led the girl into the shadows.

The two laughed as he pushed the girl against the wall and began to give her a light show. Vampire speed made it intense. Both were trippin' on the lights. Neither saw her coming.

Faith struck, jabbing the thin stake up and into his heart, before pulling it out. The ash and the glow sticks hit the grungy ground. The noise lost in the unrelenting pulse of the music.

The girl grabbed her chest, staring at Faith in wide-eyed, drugged-out shock.

"Show's over." Faith put her hair in a bun before she slipped back into the crowd, looking for more action. It was early and this place had to have a few more vamps crawling around.

Besides she'd paid $20 to get in.


End file.
